In-memory databases are database management systems in which data is primarily stored transiently; namely in main memory. In order to obtain optimum performance, as much data as possible must be kept in memory. However, given the large number of concurrent transactions, multi-version concurrency control (MVCC) mechanisms are adopted to provide point in time consistent views on the underlying data.